Ultra Bracelet
The is a multi-purpose weapon that was used originally by Ultraman Jack. It was later mass-produced for other Ultras. History As revealed in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Seven forged the bracelet from the energies of the Plasma Spark. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraman Jack received the Ultra Bracelet from Ultraseven which has helped him even further. Taro also had his own Ultra Bracelet named , which later upgraded into by Mother of Ultra. Some time later, Zero, Seven's son was sent on a mission to investigate the source of the Darklops as he is given an Ultra Bracelet, or (personally named by Zero) which enables him to travel through dimensions. Powers : It can cut down opponents easily. It was used frequently by Jack to kill Bemstar, Alien Grotes, Nokogilin, Leogon, Gronken and Plooma. * : An explosive device used against King Maimai. * : It can destroy monster in a hit. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. ** : A modified version of Ultra Lance with the blade part of it was replaced with a cross, it was used against Draculas and Alien Bat. * : A shield which is powerful enough to deflect any attacks. It can also be used to freeze an enemy. It was used against Snowgon. * : Has the ability to weaken an enemy's mirage like Paragon. * : A harpoon-like weapon used to kill Vacuumon. The tip of it had been filled with a specialized venom. * : A whip-like ability used against Red Killer. *'Ultra Fire Wheel': A fire-wheel attack used against Alien Varduck. * : Used to rescue a falling man from hitting the ground. *'Reform': If ripped off or dismembered, Jack's Bracelet can help him reform back to his usual self. * : A boomerang similar in shape to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. It was used in Episode 37 to hurt Black King, but it didn't affect him. * : Rays of light fired from the Ultra Spark. It was used on episode 19 to defeat Sartan. *'Magnetic Force Resistance': Allows Jack to be free from an enemy's magnetic force. It emits a yellow spiral ray from the Bracelet, to neutralize the magnetic force. It was used during the battle against Magnedon. *'Anti-gravity Beam': Emits a green spiral of light rays from the Bracelet, Capable of lifting an enemy into the air while Ultraman lifts him into space. Was used during the battle with Magnedon. *'Dam Damming Ability': Used during the battle with Magnedon to stop water in the dam from flowing out. * : A left handed chop that is strengthened by the power of the bracelet. It was used against Gronken to chop his arms off. *'Water Evaporation Capacity': Heat is generated from the bracelet and evaporates the water to swamp water. After the end of combat, evaporated water has fallen to become a heavy rain. *'Bracelet Reflection Ability': Used to reflect the enemy's rays at them. It was used against Builgamo. *'Bracelet Flash': Shoots intense light from the bracelet used to blind the enemy. It was used in episode 36 against Draculas. *'Lazy Energy Absorption Capacity': Used to absorb the energy of laziness and shrink the target. Was used against Yametaranese. *'Needle-Shaped Beams': Releases needle shaped beams. It was used when the Bracelet was controlled by Alien Zelan. *'Chain of Light': A long ray of light that was used to attack and restrict Jack. It was used when the Bracelet was controlled by Alien Zelan. Ultra Spark Jack.jpg|Ultra Spark imagekdkdkdkskkskakdkdds.jpg|Bracelet Bomb UltraLance.jpg|Ultra Lance bd.jpg|Ultra Cross Ultra shield.jpg|Ultra Defender Strange Light Mirror.jpg|Strange Light Mirror Vacuumon inside.png|Bracelet Needle Bracelet Whip.jpg|Bracelet Whip Ultra Fire Ball.jpg|Ultra Fire Wheel image BB.jpg|Bracelet Boomerang image MFR.jpg|Ultra Super Ray Dam Damming Ability.jpg|Dam Damming Ability Reflection.jpg|Bracelet Reflection Ability UK BFimage.jpg|Bracelet Flash Needle Shaped Beam.jpg|Needle-Shaped Beams Chain of Light.jpg|Chain of Light Version 1 Chain of Light 2.jpg|Chain of Light Version 2 - Taro/King Bracelet= *'Size Increase': The king bracelet will grow in size to be used as several different items. **'Muzzle Effect': The bracer increases in size and is used as a muzzle. Used against Birdon. * : Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. * : Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. * : Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora and her son. * : While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by reflecting light from the sun. * : Ultraman Taro can fire twin slicers from his King Bracelet. * : Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. Used on Birdon to trick it into flying into an active volcano. *'Toxin removal': Taro use the enlarge King Bracelet to cure any individual of toxins within their body. *'Taro Barrier': Forms a tiny spark wrist barrier that blocked Mephilas' eye beam. *'Magic Hand': Magic tricks. - Ultra Zero Bracelet= *'Energy Storage': The original purpose of the bracelet is to store enough energy from the Plasma Spark to allow Zero to transform at least three times in another universe. *'Tether': The bracelet also served the purpose of showing Zero the way back to his home universe. *'Ultra Zero Eye storage': The brace is where the Ultra Zero Eye is stored when in human form. *'Weapon Transformation': Reflecting the standard abilities of Ultra Bracelet, this model can also configure into weapons. ** : Zero can change the Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throws it at his enemies before it returns back to Ultraman Zero. It is very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. This one is briefly shown in Seven's grasp before he hands over the device to his son. ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. }} Exploitation Much like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, the Ultra Bracelet was seen exploited by many enemies in the Ultra Series. Among them are: *Alien Zelan: After successfully baiting Jack to duel his monster Plooma, Zelan took control of the bracelet via a remote controller after Jack turned it into Ultra Spark and tried to retrieve it. The weapon (as Ultra Spark) turned into a swarm of flying energy daggers and attacked Jack as the Ultra Warrior defended himself from his possessed weapon until it tried to constrict Jack to death. It wasn't long until MAT Captain tracked Alien Zelan and killed him with a shot, allowing Jack to regain control of the Ultra Bracelet and went away. *Ace Killer: As part of the plan to eliminate Ultraman Ace, Yapool kidnapped four senior Ultra Brothers and had Ace Killer steal their powers (among them were Jack's Ultra Bracelet). Ace eventually managed to kill the robot assassin with his brothers' help and returned the bracelet back to Jack. Gallery Ultra Bracelet I.png Ultra Bracelet II.png Ultra Braclete replica.png|Scale 1/1 replica id:Ultra Bracelet Category:Weapons Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Items Category:Bracers Category:Ultra Weapons